


【963亮】三千年

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Immortality, Other, Suicide Attempt, human/anomaly interactions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 希望你能继续爱着世界的后续。
Relationships: Jack Bright/SCP-963
Kudos: 7





	【963亮】三千年

**Author's Note:**

> 受lofter用户@apoptosis的启发而产生的文，很OOC很瞎编，反正只有我一个人搞不就是随便搞吗.jpg

它并非这个世界的产物，第一任主人早在将它创造出来之时便已死去，以其生命炼制出它的核心，那也许是为什么它的颜色远更鲜艳的原因。

工匠死去之后，它躺在书页之间，与尸体共处一室，感受着原子在空中游荡的痕迹。很快它被一支全副武装的队伍给捡起，他们以锤砧、子弹、高压作用于它，试图通过这些手段使吊坠呈现出本来性质；人们很快发现它被称为异常的第一个缘由。黑色手套将它拾起，装在寒冷的金属盒子里，将它带到了一个相似但更加巨大的空间。穿着白大褂的学者们按照规章制度将它命名为SCP-963，它却更愿意沿用从亲密接触过多时的神秘藉典中见到最多次数的词语：不朽。

人类对吊坠感到困惑。他们——它后来知道，这个群体的名字是基金会——不喜欢任何会显得他们无能的问题，因此基金会派人来一刻不停地解开它的奥秘。所幸，除了无法毁坏外，护身符暂时还起不了什么别的作用，所以一个初级研究员便足以应付大部分的麻烦。护身符在一个雨天被交接到那个研究员手中，雷声遥远轰鸣，雨水在玻璃上流淌成一圈圈散开的波纹状。从它的视角看来，所有人的面庞都被扭曲了，形成诡异怨毒的弧度，它猜想除了天气的影响外很可能是因为它厌恶这群家伙。它听见另外的人管它即将跟随的第二任主人叫做Jack Bright研究员，护身忘却的速度太快，它决定只记住Jack这个名字。Jack身形单薄，绿色的眼睛在黑发之下闪烁，病态苍白的手腕上青筋毕露。他低下头与它对视（单方面的对视），将吊坠一抛一接，大跨步向前走去，没扣紧的白大褂划出灵活的弧线。Jack掌心温热，指尖却冰凉，背面腹面感受着截然不同的温度，它试图抓住奔流血液中稀疏的脉搏。吊坠听见Jack频繁地向过路人打招呼；真是奇怪，它明知道这个研究员同样属于基金会，然而他的身上有某些隐秘的特质，无形之间将他区分出来，使护身符没那么一视同仁地反感，反倒抱着意图继续观察的兴趣。

对于被挑起了好奇心的吊坠来说，再多储存一个人的名字并不是什么难事，不过它还是更喜欢叫他Jack，那使它感到温暖的亲密。事实证明Jack的确不是个什么简单的初级研究员，毕竟没有什么人会在整天折腾一块毫无动静的宝石之后，还能够在深夜花上好几个小时对着莹莹发亮的电脑屏幕，无声地落下泪来。它躺在黑暗里，窥伺着冷光照射下的Jack，肩膀和锁骨之间折成黑色的阴影，他的双臂在桌面上交叉，Jack疲惫地将泪迹未干的脸庞抵在自己的小臂上，头发浅浅地浸润尺骨的边缘。它能看见他毛茸茸的头顶和细瘦的右手五指，屏幕上的文字慈悲地俯视着他。研究员的眼睛是绿色，而护身符是红色的，如同对方的名字一般耀眼夺目，因此它很珍惜在黑白之间依旧安然存在的其他色彩。

研究一直没有进展。比起Jack来，吊坠更有耐心，它不是那个需要向基金会提交每周书面报告的人。Jack想遍了办法折磨它，它却将其视为观察他的时机，他所露出的或失望、或恼怒、或烦闷的表情，与那个悲伤不可自已的年轻人完全割裂开来，却又奇妙地共存。它喜爱这种矛盾感，同时吊坠也明白自己以双重标准去看待人实在是很愚蠢的做法，不过它并不关心。就算它听见Jack俯下身来，用充满了愤恨的语气说“我要把你送到液压机下面去”时也一样。

研究员将它握得很紧，匆匆推门而出，穿过宽阔的走廊。吊坠晃荡着，它能听见在混凝土地板下，有什么咆哮着的声音正在变得越来越近，越来越清晰，伴随着锁链的收缩和石块摩擦。Jack显然没有注意到异常，他也许正心烦意乱地琢磨着接下来该怎么办；但很快他便无暇思考这些了。

Jack亲眼看着一道特别加固的钢化安全门凸起、被撕裂，随后，恶魔出现在他眼前。这里是海平面下两百米，它本该被关在石头棺材中，海水和布满抹杀装置的长廊应当足以阻挡它来到他身边的步伐，不幸的是这次基金会的运气似乎没有那么好。它将抽出无数无形体的刀刃，砍杀拦在面前的一切活物，幸存的人员会拿上装甲和武器等待它单方面的来临和屠杀，接着电梯井封闭，海水倒灌，为整个收容区域实行葬礼。不过这些对于Jack来说都是后话了，此刻他只能惊恐无力地目睹那个异世的怪物伸出手来，掐住他的脖颈举到半空，纤薄的利器轻松地穿透他的腹部，在黑色物质上留下一道迅速萎缩的血迹。

他很快倒了下去，银色的链子缠绕在手臂上难解难分。它贴着他的心脏，听着那熟悉的节奏低落下去，眼睛里黯淡无光。和它的创造者相同的液体浸没在底部，半冷不冷，黏腻地贴在它身上。吊坠深刻地感受着曾经属于Jack的一部分，意识到能够和它产生了前所未有的强烈情感的对象融为一体是件多么美妙的事情。

_我将成为你_ ，吊坠想， _我将赐你永生_ 。

了解一个人最好的办法就是成为他。于是在第一个千年，Jack成为了不朽的宿主。

三十天之后，海水退去了，基金会派人来重新打扫遗骸。吊坠躺在碎石间，看着身着橙色制服的人们在这个废弃站点里游荡，试图清理干净那些泡涨了的尸体，背后新安装上去的摄像头监视着他们的一举一动。它不担心自己会不会就此丢失，毕竟对于大多数人类来说宝石都不是个平常的东西，更不必说异常的宝石了。

在接下来的四十八个小时里，最令它惊讶的是它被发现的速度。吊坠已经习惯了Jack Bright持有它的方式，因此即使只有短短几秒，它依旧因为陌生的触碰而不适。在它的中心，暂时陷入沉睡的灵魂颤抖着，在它无声的呼唤下逐渐醒来。这其实是一件很简单的事情，在肉体里捕捉丝丝灵魂并且将它抽离，替换成另一个；这就是吊坠现在正在做的。这是它最开始就被赋予的天命，使人通过不停地变换躯壳得以不死。

此后的事情无需多言。它为它不能够亲口将自己的作用告诉Jack而抱歉，但它知道当他醒来，发现复活的自己以另一具陌生的身体行走、呼吸，愤怒地向工作人员们澄清身份后，已经明白发生了什么。这是史无前例的第一次，就连收容了无数异常的基金会都束手无策；相比起焦头烂额的其他人来说，Jack反倒相对镇静，从不反对地接受所有稀奇古怪的收容措施。他换了好几个D级人员的身体，依旧按照正常的工作时间表上下班，甚至比之前更加勤奋。有人怀着敬意称他为永远忠于基金会的研究员，也有人视其为异常而退避三舍（大部分是后者），不过Jack对两种人都不太理会。这绝对是真的，吊坠作证，它所听见的流动声虽然微弱了不少，却格外恒定，不论在谁的躯壳里都是如此。它为这种精神状况欣慰。

几年后，O5议会短暂地收走了吊坠。它对这个决定意见不大，因为目前还没有什么可以毁灭它，这些人不可能做什么的。重新回到黑暗的日子远不如在外面有趣，吊坠听见模糊的争论和纸笔碰撞声，很快便觉得有些无聊。所幸他们最终结束了吵闹，将盒子小心翼翼地交到了某个人的手上，他拿着它起身离去。

上楼 、左转、直行、直行、直行。扶着盒子的手平稳到不可思议的地步，直到它听见了敲门声。他们推门直入。

“……是你？”一道声音穿过缝隙，蓦地，它清楚地辨识出了此处，回忆起所有细节，那在辐射下白得模糊的窗框围着画面。之前积累下来的许多亡灵在它的内部嘶吼、尖叫，似乎同样感受到了剥夺他们生命之人的气息，试图打破宝石的桎梏，亲自向对方复仇。

“James，”持有者的语调低沉缓和，显然并不知道手中的异常里正在翻滚着滚烫的怨恨，“这是给你的。”

Jack拉开椅子，向O5-6走来。他伸出手接住盒子，但不打开，只是看着它光滑的表面，仿佛那小巧的装饰品有千钧之重。它看不见他脸上的神情，猜想应当是一如既往的冷漠。双方沉默了很长一段时间，这沉默太久太久，对于这个简单的交接仪式来说很不正常。它悬在两人之间，不知自己属于何处。

终于，Jack说：“我明白了。”

Mikell Bright点点头。随着年龄的增长，他开始逐渐不善于以言语安慰自己的亲人，因此他沉默地看着James打开盒盖，随后将它放在办公桌上，观察着平滑的刻面反射出红光。尽管没有表现出来，他依然能够感觉到James身上古怪的心绪，Mikell突然想起，自进入基金会以来，他们已经很少再直白地表达情感了。正在这个时候，Jack转身，目光扫过他腰间那把历史悠久的手枪，随后轻松地道：“你总是这么严肃。”

他一边为弟弟表现出的正常而宽慰，一边承认道：“也许我从父亲那里遗传了这点。”他试着提起父母，意图明显他们之间的血缘关系，努力表现出他隐蔽的关心。Jack打量着与他相似的面孔，忽然笑起来：“哥哥，”他说，张开自己的双臂，白色的衣服下摆晃来晃去，“我真想给你一个拥抱啊。”

和小时候一样，他一直无法拒绝这类的要求。因此他同样上前一步，给了Jack他想要的。潮水般的心跳很快淹没了他。Mikell想起，他的弟弟曾经历死地，之后借助异常的力量得以重返人间，他不知道这是否应该值得庆祝，但对他自己而言Mikell感到侥幸：他不能再失去更多家人。他的手指按在James的肩膀上，清楚地勾勒出布料下突出的骨骼——每个D级人员的躯体最后都会变成这样，在30天内迅速地消瘦，之后被送往毒气室。他应该督促James按时吃饭。

“谢谢你，Mikell，”James的唇角在距离他的耳廓两厘米的地方低低地说，“之后再见……。”

直觉促使着他伸手摸向手枪的位置，与此同时，Jack用很大的力气将他猛地推开，撞在办公桌的边缘，发出轻飘飘的闷响。他的手里挂着那把现实扭曲者制成的枪支，抵着自己的下颌。应当已经习惯了持枪的动作的手指笨拙地颤抖着，按在扳机上，Jack用一张满是旧伤的脸挤出一个可怜的、病态的笑容，看起来不和谐极了。“我不是……不是故意要这样的，”他的语调很慢，仿佛还在犹疑，可手腕已经不再抖动，Jack深深吸气，“但是，也许我自己来，会比其他人更有用……”

在他把话说完之前，Mikell便已经从巨大的惊愕回过神，随即狂怒地将James的手拽开，子弹射进白色的天花板里，在弹药爆炸的声音中，他听见James关节的响声，就像个轻易被人折断的木偶。他并不为粗暴而愧疚，相反Mikell现在正逼迫自己维持这种状态，否则他将会崩溃成一堆无用的碎屑——他不是第一次这么做，因此效果不算很差。死刑犯无精打采的棕色眼睛看着他，仿佛做错了件无关紧要的小事。

Mikell瞪着他，两个人都不说话，实际上也没什么好说的。他感到自己情绪的潮水正在逐步褪去，不是个好兆头。枪口的青烟散开了，让他所有斥责的话无法开口，Mikell像是在面对一个陌生人，尽管本来就是如此。既然是陌生人的话，那便也不需久留，更不必恼怒，免得到时候大家都不痛快，因此他只是将枪从对方手里掰下来，转头就走，不再看Jack最后一眼。他记起Jack的办公室里原本就应该有一把枪的，很早之前他曾拿出来小心翼翼地把玩过；但是他仍旧选择了这种成功率更低，也更激烈的方法。Mikell意识到自己太累了。

它是这场冲突的唯一见证者，Jack脸上前所未见的僵硬笑容与行为深深令它着迷，在他身上它接触到了强烈的矛盾。无论他怎么做，都不过是一个逃避的手段；他们都明白，随着时间推移，除了Jack Bright之外的每个人都将逝去，或者变成他本人，直到一个又一个千年之后，世界依旧如此。吊坠陪伴着Jack，面对那不再回头的背影，沉默地流血，成为不朽的养分。

在第二个千年，Jack学着习惯于异常相处。他采取了很多种方法，包括但不限于花样百出的自杀。凭借着复苏的能力，他开始变得恣意妄为、昼夜颠倒，办公桌上的文件永远堆成一座小山。他处理三个站点的人事工作，并且似乎太上心了一点，尽管在工作中他不一定清醒。酒精对他来说慢慢变成一种无意义的循环，以至于每当他接触到那股味道时，首先想起的是漫无边际的空虚，而非辛辣与苦涩。吊坠为他保存每个寄主的过往，使得即便在睡梦时，他也听见那些人的低语，他们抓住、吞噬Jack，重新组建他的生命。他辗转在不同的身体中，人们来到又死去，他也一样，尽管尸体是复数具。

第一个世纪过去，接着是第二个。几百年间，基金会见证了越来越多的异常，在木星和地球之间迁徙的鸟儿，只在假设中运行的悖论星球，寄生虫操控下所建立的文明，飞船的速度越来越快，那些曾经无法被理解的现象现在变成了随意掌控的公式，推动着先驱者们向他们的狭小居住地之外的广阔星河航行。他们在月球、火星、甚至太阳系外建立了基地，全新的人类开始在地外空间出生，四肢修长、体态匀称，自我介绍时总会带上出生地。Jack并不像某些地球原住民一般厌恶他们，毕竟人事主管需要了解每个员工的状况；他用多重身份拜会成长在火星上的心理医生，表演关于白鸟与大雨的故事，也许有些吓到了那个没见过自然现象的孩子。他不喜欢窒息的感觉，因此尝试了几次之后，他还是选择了月面观光车作为消遣的方式，在没有人知晓的情况下，Jack一次又一次望着那颗不再是蓝色的行星迟滞地跨越天空。不朽与他一同凝视着他百年的回忆，或许在几千千米之外，故人的墓碑还尚未崩塌，但上面已经长满了茂密的藤蔓，让他再也记不清那些姓名了。

可悲的是，这并不能怪罪谁，我们无法控制遗忘的降临。在太空工作了一百多年后，Jack还是想办法回到了地球上，只是选择了他不熟悉的地方。那个站点建立在南极最高的山峰上，周围已经没有冰雪，而是灰褐色的广袤荒原，露出已经干涸的海床。最危险的项目早已转移到其他星系，留下一些Safe和Euclid级别的异常，Jack变得愈发清闲，每天最大的工作就是记录SCP-963与其宿主的交互状况——俗称写日志。他花了三个月零十三天来养成这个习惯，正好是人们常说的，21天的五倍，用来记载午餐的鱼脊骨上有多少根刺和岩石上突起的褶皱。Jack小心翼翼地避开所有容易让他回忆起过去的东西，不朽理解他，没有人会愿意承认自己的记忆消失或者被篡改了，正如Jack已经不明白自己为什么要将年轻的弟弟送进基金会。这成了一个永久的谜，因为当事人们全都死去，只留下发问者在世间迷茫地徘徊。

没有人像Jack一样，感受到毁灭来的如此之快。由于太阳释放了一场持续时间超乎预测的高能粒子流，金星居民失去了所有联系外界的方式，导航、通讯系统完全失灵，而作为重工业集中地，这颗星球并没有抵抗漫长饥荒的能力。月球激增的矿产开掘导致了大量异常地质活动，多处月面塌陷至比撞击坑更低的海拔。月海上的玄武岩碎裂得越来越明显，引起游客们的恐慌，伴随着几个大城市遭到剧烈的月震，幸存者们争先恐后地逃上飞船，一半飞往地球，一半飞往柯伊伯带，在那里他们能转乘其他离开太阳系的航班。地球陨落于纷至沓来的小行星，它们所携带的诡异病毒和导致的火山喷发杀死了绝大部分生物。这颗荒凉的死星周围环绕着碎片，形成了一条长长的光带。

不朽只知道这么多，奥尔特星云外的事情它便不熟悉了，毕竟Jack连金星的事情都是好不容易才打听到的。此刻，Jack已经不再具有确实的形体，他的肉体毁灭于核电站的爆炸，因此主导权转移到了不朽的手里。对现在的它来说，没有什么是比Jack更重要的；小小的吊坠漂浮在广阔的黑天当中，而在这颗宝石之内还包含了一个更小的生命，它现在是太阳系以内唯一一个活着的东西。

晚安。它低头看着沉睡的灵魂，绿色光球躺在红与银交错的空间里，有节奏地闪烁着光芒。如果Jack所有的睡眠都要全部补上的话，大概要花很长一段时间，不过没关系，它足够耐心来等待他的苏醒。不朽慢慢地在非欧空间里搭建起复杂的结构，同时尝试着为自己创造人类的形态，只是它微薄的审美能力让它看起来像某种地球时代的前卫艺术品。不朽希望Jack会喜欢，至少不讨厌这幅模样。

在第三个千年，Jack从无梦之梦里醒来。不朽看着光球四处碰撞，晕头转向地寻找方位，最终将焦点定格在它身上。他们吵了一架——或许只是Jack单方面认为——人类指责不朽让他回忆起整个人生的行为，它则解释说这是对死亡的逼真模仿。灵体开始缓慢地飘远，远到几乎和宇宙融为一体，但当它伸手牵引，纤细的银丝总能将他带回它的身边。大部分情况下它放任Jack自己游荡和静止，还可称得上好心地为他创造了一具碳基生命使用的人形。

此处无昼无夜，唯独有虚空和不朽。距离他们相遇已如此之久，不朽依然不知道Jack如何看待它，因此它问Jack:“你恨我吗？”排除那些生理痛苦，单纯作为一个旅伴来看，它自认为还算不错；然而三千年不死，有的时候比起祝福来说更像折磨。Jack不明白自己是否能够将它与异常区分开来。所以他迟疑着，给不出一个明确的回答。

你愿意接受我吗？不朽接着问，能否回应我的爱意？

Jack在空间的拐角处停滞，不朽向他飘来。我很认真，它说，在你们的词汇中，对这种感情最恰当的词语便是爱。当然对我来说远不止如此，毕竟超自然事物并不能在三维宇宙将自己展现完全。金属骨架诚挚地伫立在他面前，等待他无尽的沉默。

这本来就是一件他无法决定的事情，往后的时间还有那么长，那么死寂。Jack依旧没有发出声音，他的肌肉和骨骼逐渐溶解，滑入脚下的黑暗，视野不再局限于眼前的角度，而是扩展成一种全新的形态，与之前身为灵体的体验稍有不同，但可以忽略。他重新找到了连接双方的丝线，巨大的倦怠感让他的思维运转得愈发迟缓，似乎重新找回了很久以前与Mikell对峙时，那种浮在天花板上的俯视视角。银丝逐步收紧，牵拉着他与不朽靠近，近到无可挽回的地步，他在宝石折射的光芒里瞥见一团不存在于现实，正在旋转着膨胀的积雨云。

我的爱人，不朽呼唤道。坚硬的尖刺完整地穿透他，如同他第一次死去的模样，低温刺痛着Jack，即使是以灵魂的形态，这是与异常拥抱的代价。另一端只有寒冷，但他已经习惯了寒冷，过去他有很多机会来体验像这样的情况。梦境里再也不会有悲伤的哭泣和鲜血，往后所有事情都被简单地划分，在三千年的区间内不断重复。直至此刻，过往的色彩才完全失落，只剩红色在Jack的视野里亮起、熄灭。

他闭上眼。第三千年在那一瞬间结束了。


End file.
